


Stormy Christmas Eve.

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Lewis Snarts A+ parenting, M/M, Teenage!coldwave, Teenage!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Mick visits Leonard on Christmas Eve.(Day 7 of: coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man. I'm so late with this last one shot. But hey, better late than never (even if it is over a month late)
> 
> For the record, Leonard is 17, Mick is 18. 
> 
> Also, I don't usually write smut so I hope I did okay with it. My friend kinda wanted this to be done and I had the idea just took me a while to get round to writing it.

 

Leonard rolled over in bed for like the millionth time in the space of an hour. He was sent to his room without any dinner- it was something he was used to, but it wasn't his fault. His father had wanted him to plan a job for him, but it didn't quite to as well as he had thought.

In Leonard's defence, only an idiot would execute a job on Christmas Eve, and yes Leonard's father is an idiot, not that he would say it directly to his face. The consequences would be awful. Leonard shuddered thinking about it.

Then there was a light tapping sound on his window. Leonard brushed it off as the tree branch brushing past it in the storm, but then it happened again. And again. And again, each time getting noticeably louder. Leonard sighed and got himself out of bed slowly. Being locked away in his room wasn't his only punishment that night.

"Lenny... I know you're in there." A voice rang through as Leonard got close to the window. A voice that Leonard instantly recognised.

"Mick?" Leonard asked, getting to the window and looking out. Sure enough, Mick was sat there on the tree branch with a little smile. Leonard slid the window up to open, wide enough for Mick to be able to squeeze through.

"Hi there Lenny." Mick said, once he was through the window and Leonard had shut it behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Leonard asked, confused. Why would Mick come here when it's raining heavy and stormy?

"Nice to feel welcomed." Mick said jokingly with a smile.

"That isn't what I meant. Mick, the weathers awful, you could get sick! What if my father saw you?" Leonard exclaimed horrified, earning a chuckle off Mick.

"Lenny, chill. Your fathers out. I checked before I climbed up the tree. It's okay Lenny. But um, can I have a change of clothes?" Mick asked and Leonard's eyes widened slightly.

"Umm. Yeah! Sure." Leonard said, going to his drawers and wardrobe, picking out the largest clothes he had. Even though there was only a year between them, and Leonard had been going through a growth spurt, Mick was still a lot bigger than Leonard. "Um these are the biggest clothes I have, so I'm sorry if they're small.. but here you go." He then said handing Mick the clothes.

"Thanks Lenny." Mick said, taking the clothes and putting them on Leonard's bed before proceeding to take his wet clothes off, earning a look of Leonard. "What?!" Mick asked, once his shirt was off. "It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before." He then added.

"In Juvie." Leonard said, almost horrified. It's not that he didn't appreciate Mick's body, because he did. Boy did he. But he was 14 then, and yes he spent most of his puberty years in Juvie- therefore with Mick- but ever since he got out and seen Mick for who he actually is, well... he can't deny the attraction he feels for him.

And that was a year ago and he still hasn't tell Mick how he feels. It wasn't that he was scared of telling Mick, because he wasn't, but he wasn't sure if Mick felt the same way. Hell, he wasn't sure if Mick even liked males like that. Least, if Mick never knew, Leonard could have a chance of getting over it.

"Earth too Lenny!" Mick exclaimed, waving his hand in front of Leonard's face, knocking Leonard out of his train of thought. "Where did you go?" He then asked with a chuckle, which caused Leonard to laugh a little on his own.

"Oh nowhere. Just got lost in my own little mind." Leonard said with a shrug. "It's deadly, my mind." He then added.

"I see. So, what happened?" Mick asked, sitting down on Leonard's bed, patting next to him to indicate that Leonard can sit next to him. Leonard walked over steadily- earning a frown off Mick- and sat down next to Mick.

"That job.. it went bad. Real bad. And I got the blame for it." Leonard explained as Mick cupped his head in his hands and rubbed his fingers over the bruises coming up on Leonard's face. "Normally he avoids my face/noticeable area's to avoid questions but tonight..." he then added, earning a frown off Mick.

"How many more times Lenny?" Mick asked softly, rubbing his thumbs down Leonard's face.

"One day Mick. Not yet, not while I'm not old enough to get custody of Lisa. Not while I'm underage and he can always find a way to track me down using his cop friends. One day Mick, but not yet." Leonard said, placing his hands over Mick's.

"I understand. Where is Lisa?" Mick asked, not making an effort to move his hands or Leonard's.

"She's at my grandads, she usually is when we do a job anyway, but it's Christmas Eve. My father.. he wouldn't have bothered with presents or anything. Lisa's innocent, she deserves happiness. She deserves a decent Christmas.." Leonard explained, looking down. "Even if I might not be there with her." He then added, mumbling.

"Lenny... look at at at me.." Mick started, and Leonard looked at Mick... into his eyes. "You're not a bad guy. You're an amazing person that's just being led down the wrong path by his dumbass father. You don't deserve the 'lessons' from your father, you don't deserve any of it. But, if it hadn't have happened, I wouldn't have met you. And maybe down the line you'll decide you can do a lot better than me- because you can. But for now, I'm content that it's just me and you- and Lisa. And I'm never going far away to protect you." Mick explained and Leonard smiled and before he knew it, his lips were in Mick's

Mick groaned in surprise and pulled Leonard as close as he could get until he could pull the younger man onto his lap. Leonard bit down on Mick's lip, earning a moan off Mick as he opened his mouth. Leonard smirked and slipped his tongue into Mick's mouth, licking around it as if he was searching it before he found what he wanted.. Mick's tongue.

Mick 'fell' backwards so he could lie down on the bed, keeping Leonard on top of him, sliding his hands under Leonard's top. Fingers running along the scars on his back, before finding one particular scar on his side just above his hip, and continued running his finger along it.

"Mick.." Leonard mumbled against Mick's lips with a slight chuckle before pulling away a little, breathing heavily.

"Leonard. I don't care about your scars. I've seen them all anyway. And they're not that bad. That one though? That day changed my life.." Mick said, finger still rubbing. Leonard took a deep breath before nodding and taking his shirt off before leaning back down to kiss Mick again.

Mick smiled and started to play with the belt buckle on Leonard's jeans as Leonard started to take off the buttons on Mick's shirt slowly. "Leonard Snart you little tease." Mick mumbled, undoing the belt buckle and pulling the belt until it was off.

"Well, you know me..." Leonard trailed off, mumbling, with a smirk, causing Mick to smirk too.

"Damn right I do.." Mick said, before flipping the two of them over and pulling away from the kiss and proceeded to kiss Leonard's neck before trailing his kisses down to Leonard's chest, shaking off his shirt whilst doing so.

"Mick what are you doing?" Leonard asked, watching Mick's movements carefully.

"Trust me Lenny..." Mick said, kissing all over Leonard's chest before taking one of Leonard's nipples in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. Leonard titled his head back and moaned.

"Fuck! What was that?!" Leonard asked before moaning again as Mick repeated the actions several more times, before going and doing the same to the other nipple, flicking it with his tongue the same amount of times before starting to kiss down and all over Leonard's stomach, kissing along the scar at he was rubbing at before.

"Mick. God damn it." Leonard moaned out and Mick paused his actions and looked up at his Lenny.

"Anyone ever say you talk a lot?" Mick asked, smirking as he started to push down Leonard's jeans and underwear in one go. "Mhm. Look at you. Perfect like the rest of you. Not small, but not too big either. Perfect amount of thickness too, Lenny." He then added, before wrapping his hand around Leonard's cock and starting to pump it slowly, feeling it get harder in his own hand.

"Fuck Mick!" Leonard shouted, arching his back up. Leonard could swear he felt his eyes roll to the back. Sure, he's jerked off before, mainly imagining it was Mick touching him, but hell, no one else has ever touched him like that before- he was still a virgin after all- and in Leonard's opinion, getting touched by someone else is way better than doing it by yourself. No wonder some people love sex so much.

"Mhm Lenny, you sound so good screaming my name. God, I've imagined so many different scenarios like this so many times. How many times I can get you to scream my name in one night and how many different ways I can get you to do so." Mick said, smirking before stopping and moving his hand away, pushing himself up off the bed to take off his trousers and underwear, before walking to the pair of trousers he had walked over in. Picking them up, Mick got something out of the pocket before walking back to the bed- which Leonard recognised as some lube.

"See Lenny. I had planned for this. I had heard about the job going bad..." Mick said climbing on to the bed, opening the cap and squirting some lube onto his fingers before using one to tease around Leonard's hole before eventually pushing the finger in, earning an 'oh fuck' off Leonard.  
"And I knew that, that bastard you call your father would blame you.." Mick continued, pumping the finger in and out several times before adding another. Leonard moaned and once again arched his back up again. Mick smirked and spread his fingers open, to open Leonard up more.  
"I know that it won't do. You're worth a lot more than he treats you so I came over to help you feel good..." Mick continued more, adding a third and final finger, wanting to make sure Leonard was open enough for him because he knows that it would be more painful for him if not. Once Mick was certain that Leonard was open enough for him, Mick withdrew his fingers and gave his own cock a couple of pumps before coating it with lube, moving up the bed so he was level with Leonard.  
"Tell me Lenny? Have I done what I came here to do? Made you feel good?" Mick asked, as he levelled his cock up to Leonard's hole and pushed in slightly, only so the tip was in.

"Mick. Just shut up and fuck me if you're going to otherwise get off and I'll handle my self." Leonard ordered and Mick chuckled as he pushed inside Leonard. "Fuck fuck fuck. Mick!" Leonard shouted as he moaned. This was by far the best thing that Leonard had ever felt. He felt fantastic. It was better than any fantasy he ever had. And it was Mick!

"Not such a smart talker now are you?" Mick asked, smirking as he started to pull out before pushing back in slowly. Mick kept that pace for several thrusts, before starting to speed up slowly but surely. Once Mick settled on a pace, he bent down and kissed Leonard roughly, to which Leonard kissed back the same, wrapping his arms around Mick's neck as if he was trying to keep Mick in place. Mick pulled away after several seconds and went to kiss Leonard's neck. 

"Fuck Mick, I think I'm gonna..." Leonard trailed off, moaning rather loudly. Mick smirked and trailed one of his hands down Leonard's body before wrapping it around Leonard's cock, thrusting slightly harder and faster.

"Come for me Lenny." Mick whispered in Leonard's ear and a couple of thrusts later Leonard came all over Mick's hand and over both of their stomachs, shouting Mick's name. Mick moaned and let his orgasm go in Leonard, also shouting Leonard's name with a grunt. After a couple of minutes, Mick pulled himself out of Leonard and rolled of him, but wrapped his arm around Leonard pulling him close and kissed his neck softly.

"You know, I wanted to do that since Juvie.." Mick announced, still kissing Leonard's neck before Leonard turned over to face Mick, lifting his hand up to place it on the side of Mick's head, stroking Mick's cheek with his thumb.

"Really? Me too.." Leonard trailed off, pressing a soft kiss on Mick's lips with a smile. "You do know you just took my virginity right?" He then asked and Mick laughed.

"I know, you were my first as well." Mick said, smiling also before kissing Leonard's forehead and pulling him even closer. "Goodnight Lenny."

"Goodnight Mick." Leonard said before looking over at the clock. 00:00. "Merry Christmas Mick."

"Merry Christmas Lenny." Mick responded sleepily before falling asleep. Soon enough, Leonard also fell asleep to the sounds of the rain on his window and the soft snores off Mick. Despite that, it was the best nights sleep Leonard had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this one kinda ran away with me a bit.
> 
> Anyway hope you liked it!


End file.
